Encounters
by BethanyLeeRenner
Summary: "His Oscar speech he was planning if he won for the Hurt Locker? He named three people to thank for influencing his acting career; me, God, and you. He realized that his heart had only belonged to one person his entire life, and that he wasn't sure if she knew it, but that it didn't matter. Just that he had met her. That was you Skylar." A rated 'M' Jeremy/OC fanfic
1. Prologue

**Okay. So, i had a fun idea for a new Renner fanfic. I think it's potentially a good idea, but go ahead and tell me what you think. If i don't get a lot of response, then you'll only have this prologue i've written. This is JUST the prologue, and if continued, the chapters will jump forward a little to create a time gap. **

**I DON'T OWN SKULL CANDY, OR JEREMY RENNER OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT'S SEEN IN THIS PROLOGUE. I ONLY SARAH AND SKYLAR.**

**Enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

"Sarah?! Where did you set my headphones?"

"I don't know?! Check the magazine basket!"

"Why the hell would they be in there?!" I physically face palmed my forehead whilst walking to the clutter of magazines. I rummaged for a few seconds until I stumbled on my yellow Skull Candy headphones. They were then stuffed into my black suitcase, and the suitcase was zipped closed. My eyes scanned the surrounding area to make sure no item was forgotten.

"You know Skylar? I think that you're just a little OCD. You've been checking and re-checking that bag for the last 2 hours,"

I turned to see my grinning roommate, Sarah. I immediately was sad, and scared about the decision I had made just a few months earlier to leave my job, and move back to my home state; California.

I sent a warm smile to Sarah, and embraced her for what would probably be the last time. "I'm really gonna miss you. I spent the past six years living with you, so now you're practically my sister. But make sure to come visit me in California. I don't think I'll be able to last long without some real friends," I pulled away and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. Sarah just smiled back at me and held onto my wrists securely.

"You will be fine. You're too gorgeous and friendly to not be accepted. Besides, you were born in Modesto, so you should be able to just hop right back on that California ship," she winked at me and I chuckled a little.

"Yeah, but I moved when I was ten. I hardly remember anything,"

"Well, either way, California is waaaay more fun than North Dakota. Why did we decide to go to school here again?" she giggled, releasing my hands and I laughed in sync with her.

"Because we live in the most boring state, and decided to keep the rest of our lives that way," we both laughed even harder and I glanced one more time into Sarah's dark brown eyes. "God Sarah. What am I gonna do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You're social life will now be hella boring," she smiled and handed me my purse. "You sure you don't want me to drop you off at the airport?"

"Nah. It would just make this goodbye harder,"

Sarah sadly nodded and pulled me in for a quick hug and whispered, "Now. You only wasted six years of your life to become a physical trainer. Go to California and become the best out there. Make North Dakota proud. Oh, and tell all the sexy celebrities I say hi,"

I grinned, and smacked the back of her head playfully. "I told you. He probably wouldn't remember me. That was thirteen years ago, and now he's a big high and mighty action star,"

"Yea? Well, he only babysat you for those thirteen years, so I'm pretty sure he'd remember that chunk of his life. I'm not saying you guys are gonna get married and have a happily ever after, but if you happen to see him, make sure he remembers you,"

I nodded and slid the handle from the suitcase, and stuffed my pillow on top. "Alright then Sarah. I love you, and come move to California with me once your acting kicks off," I winked and she laughed.

"Okay. Well, call me when you land! I don't want another _Red Eye_ incident happening!"

I chuckled as I shut the door to our—her apartment. Making my way down to the cab that had scheduled to pick me up. I threw my stuff in the trunk and asked the driver to take me to Minot International Airport. As he began driving, my mind was wandering to what I would do once I reached California. First things first: I'd buy a car. All my money I had saved from my job as a High School girl's volleyball coach, the money from selling my lease and my car, and every little penny made from everything else in between. I had enough for a month's worth of living, a car, and gas, but after I got the car, I had to get a job. I had applied at many high schools and middle schools in the Modesto area, and was hoping someone would remember who I was, and give me a job. No such luck. I sighed as I watched the snow drip down the window and said my last goodbyes to North Dakota. No more cold, no more snow and no more travelling 40 minutes just to get a decent movie. My life was going to drastically change, and I was nervous. I had no parents to support me in my move, no boyfriend to come with me, and one of my few friends was now back at the apartment watching re-runs of Saturday Night Live. I tried to change my state of mind to optimism. Sarah was right. I'd lived in California before and had done just fine. I can do this. I'm sure there are people in Modesto who still remember me as a little girl, and remember my parents, so I shouldn't be completely alone. But they might not recognize me... i did dye my hair to a soft brown... i had practically bleach bond hair as a child, but my eyes were the same blue/brown mix that i had been complimented on my whole life. No one would remember me. I've grown up and filled out. Only 5'3", but good C cupped breasts and a fairly decent backside. The people of Modesto certainly wouldn't see the little 10 year old who moved away that long ago. I had to make it a mission to find someone who remembered me. I shut my eyes as I tried to remember _any _of their names,_ any_ of their faces. But my mind kept going back to one name. My babysitter's. My childhood crush. Jeremy Renner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! No Jeremy in this prologue, but if you like enough, he'll sure to be in upcoming chapters(;**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	2. Chapter 1

**NeedNotNoName: haha! Thank you! There's still no Jeremy yet, that's the next chapter. But i still can't decide if i want him to recognize her at first. What do you think?**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: Thank you! I'm trying to make this character super ****_real,_**** ya know? Thanks for the review(:**

**OKAY! FINALLY CHAPTER 1!**

**No warnings for this chapter :( that's for later in the story(; buuuuut, this chapter has some fluff(;**

**Oh! I personally don't care about Jeremy's age, but, in the story, i'm saying he worked on the Avengers when he was in his mid thirties, ok? It just works for the story a lot more. Sorry :( I also don't know all of his background story, but i hope i don't offend anyone...**

**Oh, i also don't own any of the Renners. Just Skylar, and Casey so far. And the storyline. With that being said, ENJOY CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

4 months in Modesto was not proving the way I had hoped. Instead of getting a job as an athletic trainer, or high school coach; I was now a bartender at the most popular bar/club in Modesto. Yippee. Working at Tonic was definitely not where I wanted to be, but my job was the result of an unresolved favor from a family friend. Sure I eventually found people who knew me as a child, but none of them seemed too inclined to help me out. All except my old nanny, Georgia, but she was now reaching her mid 70's and could only offer me some Sunday dinners. I had also run into a childhood best friend, Casey. She had definitely grown up on the wealthy side of life; sporting her Prada handbag and True Religion jeans. Her long fake-blond hair cascading down past her fake boobs and not so impressive ass. But yet, she still seemed to enjoy my presence. Often asking if I wanted to join her for the night's festivities. Once I found that she wasn't atrocious company, I discovered she had a great a sense of humor, but, no matter what we seemed to talk about, the conversation always steered back to my previous relationship with the handsome actor, and I constantly rolled my eyes.

"No. I have not seen him since I've been back," This night out at another club, G&R, was no exception to her annoying prodding. "Besides, he lives all the way in LA now. It's not like he'd come back to Modesto if he didn't need to,"

Casey flipped her blond hair at some young, attractive onlooker. "Umm. His family's still here. He comes back to visit every so often. And why are you so appalled at seeing him again, huh?"

I sighed, and stroked my finger on the rim of my glass of Jack Daniels. "I'm not. Not really. It's just I think that would be a super awkward encounter. I mean, I'm 26 now. He's like in his mid 30's. The only reason he ever babysat me as a kid, was because our families were inseparable, and so even in his 20's, he felt inclined to watch me,"

"Wow. You've got it bad,"

I looked up into her sea green eyes. Probably the one thing that wasn't fake, and crunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Got what bad?"

"You're in _love_ with Jeremy Renner! I just knew it!" she was now slightly bouncing with a giant grin on her face in enjoyment. "Did you not know that you were like his favorite person ever?"

Once again, I scrunched my eyebrows, and tried to control the giddiness rising up in me.

"Yea. He didn't dread spending time with you. He loved you in his own separate way. I can still remember the smile on his face last time he asked your parents about you some little while ago," she was now staring off through the ceiling, as if trying to recall the conversation.

"He asked about me?" I whispered.

"Yea. That one year your parents came back to visit, but you were to sick to come with them. If I was 20, that would mean you were, uh, 18? Right?" I nodded. "Well anyway, we all got together with your parents and had a nice dinner. Jeremy was all smiles every time your parents would mention what you were up to. He asked what you grew up to look like, and your parents happily showed him a photo on their phones. He smiled and mumbled something, but at that point I was so overcome with jealousy that I didn't bother to pay attention to him the rest of the night,"

I tried to hide my smile by taking another swig of alcohol, sending shivers down my body. "Jealous?"

"Well yeah! He's hot. Pretty much the entire night, I was trying to get him to go to bed with me, but he was other wise distracted by your 'pretty face' and so I finally gave up on him. So, yes Skylar, you can have him. No competition here,"

"I'm not trying to 'go after' anyone anyways. Like I said; it would be an awkward situation if we were to meet again,"

With that being said, Casey perked up. A brilliant idea obviously running through her one-track mind. "Hey! How 'bout we go visit his parents?! They haven't seen you in sooo long, and you were practically another one of their daughters. We can swing by my place and visit my parents too," she rolled her eyes at that. "I guess all 3 of our families were like one giant one back in the day, but ever since your parents died, it kind of killed the mood between all three. No pun intended,"

I shrugged and stood up. "Sure. I guess a little visit wouldn't be that bad. Besides, seeing as I didn't take my parent's deaths very well, I should probably apologize for my previous behavior,"

Casey clapped her hands in excitement, and pulled me from my state of restlessness, and walked with me to her car, throwing some cash at the bartender on her way out.

After several minutes of driving in silence, Casey cleared her throat and glanced at me. "Nervous?"

"Uh… a little, I guess?" I mumbled.

"Why? Jeremy's not going to be there,"

The tension in my body released when she shared this news with me, and I sighed in relief.

She chuckled a little, and steered the car down the familiar street. "And why did you sound relieved?"

I rubbed unshed tears from my eyes as I stared out into childhood memories. "Well, I guess I'm just not emotionally prepared to see my childhood sweetheart, second parents, and best friend's parents all in one day. Him not being there, takes a burden from my shoulders,"

I saw Casey gulp a lump from her throat, and I cocked my head slightly at her nervous actions.

"Oh look! We're here!" She turned her Mini Cooper down the gravel driveway of the farm house. From the looks of it, Valerie and Lee had kept just a few animals on the property, and I looked forward to spending a few minutes in the presence of unmarred nature. Casey stopped the car, and immediately ran up the porch to embrace a few of the children. I awkwardly shuffled out of her car, and slowly approached the front door. A small copper haired woman emerged from inside the home, and her eyes instantly lit up when she made eye contact with me. I felt the tears streaming from my eyes as I ran to her embrace. We both quietly sobbed into each other's arms for a few minutes until she ushered me into the front room. The first thing I saw was a gold paisley couch, and I grinned as I remember Jeremy helping me build a tent on that very sofa. I glanced further into the room, and saw blue-green eyes staring back into my blue-brown ones, and the tears started all over again.

"Lee!" I ran into his open arms, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled. He pulled me away and looked into my eyes. "Let's get a look at ya," he eyes scanned me up and down and his grin grew larger. "You look just as beautiful as your mother, but your daddy's eyes still look as though his excitement burns into yours," he smiled.

I swear my eyes probably looked like I had just been doing a shit load of pot with someone. I could feel their stinging from all the constant crying. I nodded to him, and he gestured me to the sofa as Valerie handed me a glass of what looked like tea. I smiled back at her and sat down on the couch, followed by Val and Lee. Valerie wiped a tear from my cheek and tucked a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. "No more blond hair?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nah. Remember I used to get teased for how white it was!"

Lee laughed and patted my knee. "Oh I remember. Jeremy used to call you his little Aryan,"

I smiled at the memory, finally being able to understand what he meant by that.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman. Almost too perfect for any man… Well, everyone but Jeremy of course," she winked and I chuckled, but I couldn't fight the blush that seeped into my cheeks.

"So Skylar, I'm gonna go. You can call a cab to take you home, yea?" I looked up to see Casey leaning in the doorframe, and mentally slapped myself for forgetting she was here.

"Uh, yea. That's great,"

Casey smiled and walked out the front door.

I leaned back into the couch and took a sip of my tea.

"So Skylar, tell us about the past 16 years, yea?" Lee smiled.

I continued to tell them about North Dakota, my friends, schooling, work, and eventually got in my apology about my parents funeral and how I acted. They in return told me about their lives, how Jeremy's been doing in the movie business, and how all the other kids have been. I found it funny that, whenever I'd bring up something about my life, they would somehow inject what they think Jeremy would do in that situation, or how they were so happy I was back in town and should "definitely catch up" with him. I found myself laughing harder than I ever had in the past few years. All the stories they told me about Jeremy; a tree falling on his house, the horrible toilet incident when he babysat his goddaughter, and found myself almost crying from laughter at the Viagra story. Before I could even register it, the sun had fallen behind the mountains, and I sighed in disappointment.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, than stay the night with us?" Valerie suggested.

I shrugged. "I don't have any night clothing,"

"I'm sure we could find an old shirt of Jeremy's that'd fit. Come on! Let's make some of your father's famous lemon chicken!"

Before I could protest, Lee had hauled me to my feet, and dragged me into the kitchen.

We enjoyed an evening of delicious lemon chicken and white wine and laughter. After a few minutes of friendly chat, Valerie escorted me up the stairs to the room I'd be staying in. I secretly crossed my fingers that it wasn't Jeremy's. I don't I could sleep with his smell engrossing me in the night. Instead, she led me into a small, quaint guest bedroom. She let me look at my surroundings while she went and got me a shirt. The room was a soft cream color, with tan carpet. Soft yellows and creams created the curtains and bed sheets. There was also a large bay window that looked out into the backyard. This tiny room somehow felt more like home than any place I've been in the last 16 years. My thoughts were halted when Valerie tossed a soft, blue t shirt towards me. She smiled and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. I quietly sat next to her, and clenched the shirt a little tighter in my hands.

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" she whispered.

I sighed and fixed my gaze on the ground. I knew exactly who she was talking about, and I didn't really want to talk to her about my feelings for her son. That just seemed a little awkward to me.

"No, probably not,"

"And why not sweetie?"

I sighed again, and got a small whiff of cigarettes and cologne from the t shirt in my hands. "I just don't think he would care to see me. I was just some annoying brat he was forced to watch as a young adult,"

"Oh no no no. He loved every second he got to spend with you. He misses you Skylar,"

I scoffed at that. "Yea. You're only saying that because you want us to date,"

"Partially yes," she smiled, "But, it's not only for his benefit. You loved him when you were little, and you still do,"

My gaze shot up to her, surprised at her boldness. "How could I still love someone who abandoned me when I needed him most," I know it wasn't right to accuse him of betrayal. It wasn't his fault I shoved everyone away when my parents died, but even when I moved, he didn't bother to keep in touch. He didn't even _try_ to contact me when he found out about my parents.

"Skylar Alpine Parkinson. Do not judge my son for his previous faults. I'm sure he greatly regrets the decisions he's made in the past, but if you truly love someone, you'll give the chance they need to explain their actions. Even if he doesn't love you back, which I know he does, you should at least give him the decency of admitting his presence. If not, then you're just like him, correct?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I'm just scared to see him again," I whispered.

"You've been keeping up with his movies, right?"

I nodded and Val grinned back at me. "Then technically, you've seen him more than you realize,"

"Well, that's just on screen. He's a completely different person in his films,"

"Yes. But you want to know something? He acts for you," I scrunched my eyebrows, and scooted a little closer to ask her continue. "His Oscar speech he was planning if he won for the Hurt Locker, he mentioned who he had to thank for influencing his acting career, he named 3 people; me, God, and you. He went on to mention that through mistakes he's made in his life, he realized that his heart had only belonged to one person his entire life, and that he wasn't sure if she knew it, but that I didn't matter. Just that he had met her, and was able to share a part of her life with him. That was you Skylar,"

Tears lifted to my eyes, and I gazed at the woman before me in awe. She just simply smiled at my expression and patted my knee.

"Well, just think on it dearest. Have a good sleep. We'll see you in the morning,"

I nodded as she clicked the door shut. I ripped my clothes off, and put Jeremy's shirt over just my underwear. I threw my body onto the bed, and let Jeremy's shirt and smell lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Awwwee! :3 he's so precious! Oh, and Jeremy will make his "grand" appearance in the next chapter(; stay tuned! **

**Review/favorite/follow please!**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyo Encounter fans! Finally made another chapter! This one's a little lengthy, and we get 2 special appearances! **

**Thank you for all the beautiful reviews, and all the love i've got! Please, keep it comin!**

***I've also changed the rating to 'M' because of language in this chapter, and romance in the future chapters***

**ENJOY chapter 2!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the soft sunlight seeping through the curtains. I groaned, and rolled over, hitting the hardwood floor beneath me with a thud. "Shit," I rubbed my sore nose and reluctantly sat up, holding the soft sheet to my shivering chest. The air conditioning was definitely cranked too high. When I finally built up the muscle to push myself off the floor, I headed to the bathroom down the hall. I figured it was about seven in the morning because the house was overall quiet. Tiptoeing down the hall and to the bathroom, I quickly glanced to the room which used to be Jeremy's and sighed. The feelings that were being brought back to the surface because of this house were quite frightening. I really didn't want to feel that childhood crush all over again. What was I going to do if I ran into him again?! Jump into his arms like I did as a child? No, I couldn't do that. I wasn't eight anymore. Finally pushing the door open, I walked into the Italian themed bathroom and stripped down to my bare skin. I turned on the water, and stepped into the cascading warm water. After what seemed like only minutes, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body, turning and gazing into the mirror before me. My eyes looked bluer today than brown, which usually meant I was happy… My eyes were hardly ever blue… I sighed in content as I grabbed the discarded shirt and underwear, and opened the door. As I looked down to wipe some stray water droplets from my chin, I found myself colliding with a toned wall of skin. I instinctively pressed my hands out to shield myself from full collision, but as soon as I did, the towel pooled at my feet.

"Shit!" I bent over as quickly as possible, and re-wrapped myself, slowly looking up at who I had run into. My heart immediately dropped as I looked up into deep grey eyes. _Holy Jesus motherfucking Christ! _

"Uh, shit. I'm, uh, sorry. I didn't know that my parents were having anyone over," his hand reached down to grab mine, and he helped pull me to my feet. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. He kept his hand on mine, as he searched my eyes for some sort of response. "Do…do I know you?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

I finally pulled my hand, and my gaze away from him, and scrunched my towel tighter, drawing his eyes to quickly check out my slightly wet body, and I cleared my throat. His gaze slowly met my eyes again, and I tried to scuttle away, but his body didn't move from his spot.

"I uh, sorry, I'll just—shit!" I pushed him aside and ran into the vacant guest room. Once in the safety of a locked door, I slid down the door and gripped my knees. _Breathe Skylar, Breathe. _In attempts to calm my racing heart, I didn't allow myself to think of his beautifully sculpted body, and how his muscles felt beneath my hands. I'd definitely love to lick those dips of his muscles. What would they feel like on top of me—_Fuck Skylar! Stop. _I let my eyes flutter open, and took one last deep breath, and pushed myself off the floor. I hastily removed the towel from my body, and got dressed in my clothes from the previous day. After folding Jeremy's shirt, and placing it softly on the made bed, I grabbed my iPhone from my purse and dialed the cab services. After a quick conversation saying the cab would arrive in roughly 10 minutes, I peeked my head out the door. I walked out just in time to hear the shower turn off, and took the opportunity to run downstairs. I couldn't see him again. Not after what he saw of me… and may I say, he definitely got an eye-full. As I turned the corner to run down the stairs, I heard a door from behind me open.

"Hey wait! I wanna talk to you!"

_Shit. _I ran even faster down the stairs and almost tripped over the last few steps, but a strong hand grabbed me.

"Where are you going?" I looked up and saw his grey eyes staring into mine, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. His shirt clung tightly to his slightly wet body, and his hair was still wet, causing a few droplets to run down his face. My knees got weak at the beautiful sight before me, and his grip on me tightened, not allowing me to fall.

"I was just, uh, going to catch a cab back home," I turned my gaze away from him and stared at his hand clenching my bicep. I really didn't want him to recognize me. Not like this. I think he sensed my discomfort, and let go of my arm. I scrambled away, but he just took more steps forward.

"Please. Do I know you?"

"Umm. Not really, no. Sorry, my cab's gonna be here," I turned and walked out of the front door but not before I heard him murmur,

"Skylar…"

"Fucking shit hell dammit! Odin damn me to Hel!" I screamed as I threw my bag onto my bed. The whole cab ride home, I couldn't get his eyes out of my head. Of all the things that I didn't want to happen when I moved back to Modesto, _that_ was the number one thing. I collapsed on the bed with a loud grunt, and tried to block the images of his perfect body that threatened to seep into my thoughts. _I need a distraction,_ I thought. I picked up my iPhone and called Devan, my boss.

"Hey Dev! Do you think you could use me tonight? I just need to get out of my apartment,"

I heard the clanking of glasses, as Devan cat-called at one of the customers. "Umm, actually, I think we're full tonight Skylar. Sorry hun,"

"Dammit. It's okay I guess,"

"Well, hey, if you just feel a need to get out of the apartment, just come over, have a drink and dance a little. For the 4 months you've worked here, I don't think you've ever actually checked out the club," I could hear his smirk over the phone, and it caused a nervous chuckle to escape my lips.

"That actually sounds awesome. I'll be there in a few!"

I ended the call and made my way to the bathroom to give my hair slight beach waves, and attempt to correct some makeup damage. After, I walked to the closet to find the perfect dress. After what felt like hours of searching, I finally settled on a low cut blue and white bandage dress that rested just above mid thigh, and hugged my Marilyn Monroe-type body perfectly. A pair of bright blue pumps completed my look, and I was extremely satisfied with the final results. I _felt_ my age. A young girl needed to go out partying every now and then, and tonight was perfect for that. A couple of drinks would help tame the continuous butterflies too.

After the short walk down the street, I finally made it to the entrance of Tonic. As I entered, I saw Jack send a nod my way, signaling my entrance and I returned my thanks with a smile. The atmosphere felt completely different than that of when I usually worked. Sure it still smelled like cigarettes and sweat, but I didn't have to distract myself with customers or having to sadly reject the floods of attractive men that asked me out. When I was here as just a _normal_ person, the bass seemed to be deeper, the men even more attractive, and the drinks a lot more alcoholic. I could feel the vibrations of the bass through my shoes, and the electricity that it brought through my body as I sashayed to the dance floor. The feel of hot bodies and bumping of Swedish House Mafia exhilarated through my blood and caused my hips to move sensually with the beat. Everything seemed to be continuing in slow motion: the strobe lights lighting my sparkling skin, my hips slowly grinding on the next person behind me, and my arms raised above my head in pure ecstasy as I let the music take over me. After several minutes of enjoying my singular dancing, I decided it was time for a drink. I hadn't had one all night, and dancing sober wasn't as fun as dancing drunk. Finding my way to the bar, I finally sat myself down on one of the barstools and waved for Devan to come to my assistance.

"What are you havin' dearest?"

"Umm… screwdriver please,"

"Comin' right up," he grabbed the nearest bottle of vodka and began working his bartending magic. "So, how do we like the club?" he winked.

I laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "It's great actually! I haven't been here very long, but I really want to find that one super hot guy that just grinds with me on the dance floor, ya know?"

Dev cocked his head at me as he set the orange cocktail before me. "Umm, yes I do know what you're talking about, but, are you okay? You never really talk like this. Ha-ha,"

"Yea," I shrugged. "Today's just kind of been a blast from the past, and extremely overwhelming, so I welcome anything that distracts my mind,"

Dev nodded, and turned his attention to someone who had taken occupancy on the stool next to me. "What'll you have?"

"Purple Viking please,"

I cocked my ear slightly to the side, trying to figure out if I had really just heard an English accent.

"Where ya from there, bud?" I heard Dev ask. Good, I wasn't hearing things. I took a sip from my drink, and turned to eavesdrop on the foreigner's conversation.

"London,"

Dev scoffed. "I guess I could've guessed that,"

I chuckled slightly and took another sip, but choked a little, when two deep blue eyes made contact with mine. "Holy fuck. You're Tom Hiddleston…"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Yes I am,"

"Uh… hi,"

"Well, you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours…?"

"Oh God. Sorry. I'm Skylar Parkinson," I reached out a shaking hand, and mentally face palmed myself for feeling being so shaky.

"Pleasure," he grinned and took my hand, gently pressing his lips to the top of my knuckles. I couldn't thank the Gods enough, for allowing me to stay seated in my chair. My whole body felt like jelly from his perfectly formed lips. After an awkward pause of Mr. Loki himself staring into my eyes, Dev set down the vibrant drink in front of him. When he turned to take a sip, I grabbed my cocktail, and practically ran to the dance floor. I had to get away from all this celebrity nonsense, but before I could even leave the bar completely, I felt a large hand grasp my bicep. I whirled around and saw a desperate look in Tom's eyes as he moved closer to me.

"Where are you going, love?"

I fought the blush the crept up my face, and nodded my head towards the dance floor. Tom's gaze flickered to the group of dancers than back to mine; a smirk lifting to his eyes.

"Dance with me?"

"Uh… this isn't really the type of place you can just—oookayy," My protests were cut short when Tom slid his hand down to mine and pulled me to the blinking lights and deep bass. Once we reached the middle of the floor, he spun me out from his grasp, and then spun me back up against him; my back to his chest. I couldn't help the giggle that emerged from my throat as he sensually lowered his hands down my sides, and swayed our hips to the rhythm of the electronic music. I brought one of my hands up to caress his neck, as my other snaked to his hands at my waist. My knees practically crumbled beneath me when I felt his warm breath on my ear. I brought my hips further down on his legs, and then swiveled my hips slowly back up to his. A soft groan came from his throat when my butt connected with his pelvis. His hands came to my stomach, the eased their way to the curve of my breast and then to my shoulders as he gradually spun me to face him. His hands brought my face closer to his, and he pressed a soft kiss to my lips as his hands casually played with my hair. When we broke from the kiss, he pressed his forehead to mine, eyes closed, and whispered, "Come home with me, darling."

My eyes fluttered open, and I stared into his deep cobalt eyes. "Tom. I-I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not love?"

"I just met you," At that point, I started to drift away from him, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Well we all have to start somewhere, hmm?" he chuckled.

"I, uh, actually have something at home that I need to do, so, I guess I'll see you later,"

"Wait, Skylar! Please! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. I just, I really like you and—"

"—Tom. I'm gonna stop you there. We just met, so, you may be _infatuated_ with me at this point in time, but neither of us knows the other well enough to establish true feelings,"

"Well, I'd like to have that chance… If you'd allow me of course," his eyes were gentle and pleading, so I sighed and nodded. His grin was infectious, and when he pulled me across the floor, and into a secluded area of the club, I didn't panic. Instead, he just pulled out his phone and smiled at me.

"What's your telephone number, so I can call you for a coffee sometime?"

I smiled back as we exchanged numbers. In parting, I kissed his cheek, and made my way to the front door. Once I made it onto the streets, I thought back on everything that had happened that day. _What was it with celebrities? I never had this problem in North Dakota… oh yea. I live in California now._ I rolled my eyes at the irony, and thought back to my encounter with Tom. _Too bad I'm never going to get coffee with him._ I just couldn't do that to myself. I didn't want to be in the celebrity spotlight, and dating a celebrity would do just that. That's the main reason I was avoiding Jeremy. I sighed and looked down at my feet when I though about him. There was just so much that I wanted to tell him, so much that I wanted to share with him, but none of it would ever happen. Well, at least not anymore. He was a big Hollywood movie star, and I was just a nobody. I scoffed at my childish situation, and pulled out my phone to check for texts. Nada. I tucked my phone back into my bra, and continued my journey home with my face glued to the ground. This was California after all, and I'd rather not appear on the next season of Criminal Minds. It was always so warm here. I could practically wear flip flops all year. The stars aren't as great here as they were in North—

"—Ugh," Next thing I know, my ass was on the ground, and I could feel a bruise forming on my forehead because of whatever I ran into. _Ugh. Skylar, you really should watch what you're walking intooooooo—hello! _When my eyes glanced up to the curses and apologies flying from a masculine voice, I followed the outstretched hand to the deep blue-green eyes staring into mine.

His hand dropped, as well as his jaw, and he crouched down to my level. "Skylar?" he whispered.

I scoffed, and wiped my sweaty palms on my dress. "Are you going to stare at me, or help me up?"

"Oh shit, yea. Sorry," He reached his hand out to mine, and pulled me up. I so desperately wanted him to release my hand, but he didn't. He just gripped it tighter, and pulled me into a huge hug. I blinked several times, trying to wake up from this nightmare, but once he pushed me away, and looked deep into my eyes, I knew I wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"Skylar," he sighed happily. "When I ran into you this morning, I thought I was imaging things. I mean, well, you grew up. And have brown hair, a pierced nose… but your eyes," he brought his calloused thumb up to my cheekbone and caressed it softly. "I knew it was you from your eyes,"

I released a shaky breath, and pulled away from him.

"Why did you run? Earlier today, when I asked you to stay, why didn't you?"

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my thin hair. _Might as well rip the band-aid off._ "I didn't want to see you, okay? That an answer enough for you?!"

He took a step away from me, shocked by my sudden outburst, but collected himself quickly enough, and looked me up and down once again. "Why are you mad at me? I haven't done anything,"

"Really Renner?! Think really hard! It was only the second fucking biggest event in my life! Ever since I was little, you always talked about how special I was to you, and that we were best friends, but when I moved; not one single letter, phone call or visit. NOTHING! And you promised that we'd be in each other's lives forever! And when my parents died, when I needed you most, YOU WEREN'T THERE! Now, I know it seems childish to hold a man's promise to a little girl, but I was hopelessly in _love_ with you, then you turn around and completely forget me!"

"Skylar, I never forgot—"

"—I'm not finished!" I snapped. "And suddenly when I move back, and have grown a few inches and grew into my fabulous tits, you want to talk to me! Now tell me, how is that fair to me?!"

I was seething, and my subconscious felt a little bad, but it was out there, and I had even told him I loved him, but all the pent up anger and hurt I had for nine years, was bubbling, no, _exploding_ over the surface, and poor Jeremy was the trigger.

"Now, if you don't mind, I never want to see your face again, and I'm going to go home, Skype with my _real_ best friend, and eat some Phish Food Ben and Jerry's!"

Those were my parting words as I stormed off in way of my apartment.

* * *

**Okay! So, what do we think?! I'm kind of in a Tom obsession right now, so i decided to throw his sexy ass in here as well. **

**Should Skylar actually call Tom?**

**Should Jeremy chase after her?**

**Should i throw in an angsty chapter to re-connect Jeremy and Sky?**

**Pleeeeease let me know what you think!**

**Read/follow/favorite/REVIEW**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	4. Chapter 3

**HI! WELCOME BACK!... to me. *cough cough* I know it's been a while. No excuses, but I do have a new chapter for you like I promised! And in case you haven't noticed, on my profile page, (which I update waaaay more frequently) I've posted all the progress and update dates on all my stories! Make sure to check it out!**

**Thank you for all the precious reviews I got while I was away(:**

***I DO NOT OWN JEREMY RENNER, THE DALLAS COWBOYS, DR. PEPPER CHAPSTICK, OR ANY OTHER MERCHANDISE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. I ONLY OWN SKYLAR AND CASEY, SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL THEM. I'VE KINDA LEARNED TO LOVE THEM!***

**WARNINGS: language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't get very far before I felt strong fingers grip my forearm and spin me around. I didn't even have time to react as Jeremy's lips descended onto mine. His lips were soft, warm and gentle as they slowly caressed mine; begging me to reciprocate. After a few more moments of shock, I let my eyes flutter closed, and softly began moving my lips with his. He took this as a sign to continue, and he wrapped one muscular arm around my lower back, and brought me closer into him. A soft moan escaped my lips as he gingerly stroked my cheek with his other hand.

When he finally pulled back with a smile on his face, I tried not to cry with the flood of emotions that came barreling back with a vengeance. So many emotions ran through my veins: love, hate, pain, disgust, lust and surprise all bottled up into one tiny little girl.

"Now. Are you going to invite me to your house to explain myself?"

For some reason I had a feeling he would want to explain his story differently than what I had in mind, and I wasn't ready to hear it. No. I couldn't let him come back with me. I shook my head at him, and a small frown graced his shining lips.

"So you're going to yell at me, and storm off again without letting me explain my side of the story?"

"Yes."

He smirked at my bluntness and leaned in for another kiss, but I backed away from him. "No. You can't kiss me again," I murmured.

His brows furrowed and he frowned in hurt, but eventually nodded. "Okay,"

There was a pregnant pause that just kept getting thicker as I awkwardly stared at the ground. "Well, this has been great n' all, but I'm gonna head home. It's pretty late – err, early – and I don't even know why I'm out walking around this early, or you for that matter, so, uh… goodnight." As I turned to walk away, I was yet again grabbed by Jeremy, and turned to face him.

"Please. Let me explain myself. Come home with me, we'll have a drink, and I'll be sure to grovel for you," he smiled.

I sighed and thought of all the consequences that could possibly come from this. First, I didn't want to fall for Jeremy even harder than I already had, and spending time alone with him at his home would guarantee that. Second; this dress was tight and I really wanted to get out of it. And lastly; there's the possibility that I could run into Valerie, and I know she'd try to play matchmaker. Not that I don't love Valerie, I do, it's just I can't put up with the teasing with Jeremy actually around…

"Skylar?"

I snapped my head back up to see a very amused Jeremy smirking at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "You just look really cute when you're thinking hard."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"So, what's the verdict mama? I promise I'll keep my distance,"

"Valerie home?"

His lips turned into a panty melting lopsided grin as he took a few sultry steps toward me and I swallowed the lump in my throat looking up into his blue-grey eyes. "What? You nervous that we'll get caught doing something embarrassing?"

I snorted. "Yeah, okay dick. Goodnight," I turned to walk away, but was stopped – again – by Jeremy's hand grasping mine.

"Wait. I'm sorry. You're right. That _was_ a dick move. No. Ma won't be there, just—please, I need to explain myself." He sighed.

I saw pleading and honesty in his stormy eyes and I immediately caved. Damn those puppy-eyes. "Fine. But this dress is fucking uncomfortable, so, wait here while I go get on something comfier,"

He beamed and nodded his head excitedly as I turned and made my way, quickly, back to my apartment, dreading the night to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After I changed into my Dallas Cowboys shorts and baggy white t shirt, I threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. _Oh God! _I gasped. My eye shadow was no longer on my eyelid, but underneath and off the side of my face. My mascara was smeared down my cheeks, and my lips had lost their shine.

"Well. I look like shit," I mumbled. "Guess it can't get worse than this," then plunged my face under the faucet to rinse off all my previous makeup. After wiping my face clear of it all, I put on a little Dr. Pepper chap stick, stuck my feet into some worn out Uggs, grabbed my keys and finally bounded out the door.

Once I finally made it back outside, I saw Jeremy smoking a cigarette and leaning against a motorcycle… presumably his.

"So, I really hope that's not your motorcycle, cause I'm gonna freeze my ass off with no jacket."

His head snapped up once he heard my voice, and grinned at me whilst looking me up and down. He then casually strolled towards me while flicking the rest of the Marlboro onto the concrete below.

"It's okay mama. I've got you covered," he winked and took off his leather jacket and placed it on my arms.

"Okay…" I whispered, trying to avoid blushing like a damn teenager.

"What? Afraid of bikes?" he smirked.

"NO!" I shouted all too quickly. Awkwardly, I continued albeit lot calmer this time, "I just don't trust the person driving it,"

He smiled once again, and hopped on the front of the bike as I slowly crept towards the back.

As I stood there staring at the remaining space on the bike, my mind started running a mile-a-minute:

_I'm going to be extremely close to him._

_ Like, boobs pressed to his sexy back._

_ Yes, backs can be sexy. I mean, did you see him in Bourne Legacy?!_

_ …which reminds me, did I turn off my TV?_

_ He probably smells amazing… like, Old Spice_

_ and sex._

_ Oh _God_! Do NOT think about that with Jeremy fucking Renner sitting right there staring at me like a freak._

_ Oh God. He's staring at me like I'm an idiot._

_ Oh wait, I _am _an idiot._

_ He's probably instantly regretting—_

"Sky?"

I shook my head free of my thoughts and took my gaze from the empty seat, to Jeremy's ocean colored eyes.

"Are you okay? I mean, if you really don't want to…" he dropped his eyes to his hands and nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

I immediately felt a like a twat. He hadn't done anything since he's been here, and I was treating him like he killed my dog.

I sighed. "Jer, look. I just got here after almost 10 years of not seeing you, then all of the sudden; you want to jump right back on the 'friend' train. It's not that I don't _want _to, it's just everything is a lot to take in."

After my mini rant, I gave him a small reassuring smile and swung my leg over the bike. I playfully swatted his shoulder and said, "Come on old man! Let's go," I rolled my hips back and forth, trying to inch the motorcycle forward.

His body stiffened at my actions, and he huskily chuckled as I clutched around his middle. "You're gonna regret that mama," he murmured as we sped off, making me wonder what exactly I was going to regret.

* * *

***squeals* THEY KISSED! WOO! Sorry, enough fangirling... speaking of which, did y'all hear about Renner's new baby? She was born March 31st and has a surprisingly normal name... for Hollywood... haha. Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I definitely cried inside a Winger's when I found out... I'm super happy for him, but now he's unavailable :'( I WILL NEVER GIVE UP THOUGH! haha**

**Sorry... mini rant.**

**SO! You know the drill. Read and Review and you will get my last remaining Twinkies! (;**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner(;**


End file.
